1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrooptic device and an electronic apparatus that can simultaneously display two different images in different directions, and a driving method for the electrooptic device.
2. Related Art
It is known that two images can be simultaneously displayed in different directions by placing a barrier mask substrate, which includes a barrier layer (parallax barrier) having apertures, on a surface of an electrooptic device with a fixed space therebetween. This display utilizes the principle that different pixels are shielded by the parallax barrier when the viewing angle changes. Japanese Patent No. 2,857,429 discloses a three-dimensional image display device that can perform three-dimensional display with two images displayed in different directions.
Further, the display directions of the two images can be made widely different by decreasing the distance between display pixels and the parallax barrier. For example, this allows different viewers to individually view the two images from the oblique right and left directions.
In the above-described display device, however, pixels shielded by the parallax barrier at a certain viewing angle do not contribute to display at that viewing angle. Therefore, the resolution of two images displayed in the different directions is lower than the original display resolution of the electrooptic device.